Nurse Ratched
Nurse Ratched, also known as the Severe Nurse, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the twelfth episode of the first season and is portrayed by co-star Ingrid Torrance. Nurse Ratched is based on the character of the same name from the novel, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. History While Henry's heart rate is dropping, sending most of the medical team in a panic to save him, Jefferson disguises himself as a hospital staff person and enters the password for access to the psychiatric ward. He walks up to the nurse, handing her a cup of tea drugged with sedatives, as she inquiries about the commotion coming from upstairs. After drinking a sip, she promptly passes out, to which he grabs keys from her in order to free Belle. Once the curse is broken, she regains her memories as does everyone else in town. }} When Mr. Gold discovers that Belle is missing from her hospital bed, he calls the nurse in and asks where she is. The nurse replies that Belle should still be here, to which he angrily asks again where she is, causing the nurse to go and check. }} }} }} When Zelena finds her pregnancy rapidly advancing because of Emma's dark magic, she bangs on her cell door, calling for Nurse Ratched's help. The nurse calls in Regina and Robin, both who inquire about Zelena's condition as they are led to the cell, but the nurse is unable to describe it in words, and instead shows them to Zelena, who now has a large pregnancy belly and is going into labor. With Zelena howling in pain from the contractions while sitting in a wheelchair, the nurse brings her to a hospital room at the upper building level to prepare for the birth. On the upper hospital floor, Nurse Ratched keeps watch at the receptionist desk, while she is under orders from Regina to not let Zelena through if she attempts to get to the baby incubator room. Upon seeing Zelena stroll in, the nurse immediately accosts her and tries to prevent her from going any further, but the witch puts her to sleep before continuing on. While Mr. Hyde is incarcerated in the asylum, Nurse Ratched often serves him noodles until, one day, Regina instructs her to replace his meal with a lasagna made by the mayor herself. The nurse hands the dish to Regina, who takes it to the cell, where she plans to bribe Hyde for information on how to defeat the Evil Queen. When Regina and Henry come to see Isaac, who was imprisoned in the psychiatric ward for what he did to the them in the alternate world, Nurse Ratched walks them to his cell, noting out loud that she's never seen the man have visitors before. }} }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Nurse Ratched is one of the only characters in the entire franchise whose Storybrooke counterpart is the literary-based character, as opposed to the Enchanted Forest counterpart of other characters. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Ingrid Torrance was mistakenly credited as Nurse Ratchet, instead of Ratched, in the press release for "The Savior". }} Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References de:Krankenschwester fr:Infirmière it:Infermiera nl:Strenge Verpleegster Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters